1. Field
The present invention relates to a standup exercise apparatus that simulates walking, jogging and climbing with arm exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise machine having separately supported pedals for the feet and arm exercise coordinated with the motion of the feet.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, appearance and longevity are well documented in the literature. For exercise enthusiasts the search continues for safe apparatus that provides full body exercise for maximum benefit in minimum time.
Recently, a new category of exercise equipment has appeared on the commercial market called elliptical cross trainers. These cross trainers guide the feet along a generally elliptical shaped curve to simulate the motions of jogging and climbing. Generally they are large exercise machines using long cranks to generate a long foot stride. Often the pedals are too far apart with compact elliptical exercise machines due to the linkage and shrouding positioned between the pedals. There is a need for a more compact elliptical exercise machine capable of a similar long stride using a linkage to modify the crank that allows the pedals to be close together.
Recently, there has been an effort to improve the up and down motion of stair climbers by the addition of horizontal movements. Habing in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,993 and 5,499,956 offers an articulated linkage controlled through cables by motor to move pedals through an ovate path. Both pedal pivots follow basically the same guidance path curve directed by a motor controller. Stearns in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,211 and 5,299,993 shows a stair stepping exercise machine which incorporates horizontal movement using a combination of vertical parallelogram linkage and horizontal parallelogram linkage to guide the foot pedals. The parallelogram linkages serve to maintain the pedal at a constant angle relative to the floor during a pedal cycle. The pedal pivots move through similar undefined guide paths. Eschenbach in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,529 shows several embodiments of elliptical pedal motion configured to maintain the heel of the user on the pedal during a substantial portion of the pedal cycle.
Standup pedal exercise is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,419 (Hyde) and by Jarriel et al. In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,236 where pedal platforms move by dual crank motion but remain parallel to the floor. Knudsen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,680 shows an elliptical path generating mechanism with pedals having only one pivot allowing the pedal to rotate unconstrained about the pivot as in a bicycle crank.
Standup pedal exercise combined with arm levers attached to the pedals is shown in Kummerlin et al. German Pat. No. 2,919,494 and in Geschwender U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,050. Standup pedal exercise coupled with oscillating swing arms is shown in Miller U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,343 and 5,383,829 and in Eschenbach U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,729. All of these exercise machines use pedals having two pedal pivots which are guided by a first circular guide path curve generated by a crank which rotates through one full revolution during a pedal cycle and a second arc guide path curve generated by a rocker link or track.
Recently, numerous elliptical exercise machines have appeared in the patent literature. Rogers, Jr. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,246, 5,529,555, 5,540,637, 5,549,526, 5,573,480, 5,591,107, 5,593,371, 5,593,372, 5,595,553, 5,611,757, 5,637,058, 5,653,662 and 5,743,834 shows elliptical pedal motion by virtue of various reciprocating members and geared linkage systems. Miller in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,473, 5,562,574, 5,611,756, 5,518,473, 5,562,574, 5,577,985, 5,755,642 and 5,788,609 also shows elliptical pedal motion using reciprocating members and various linkage mechanisms along with oscillating guide links with control links to determine pedal angles. Ryan et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,833 shows an elliptical cross trainer having a forward crank driving a pedal linkage underneath the operator.
Chang in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,872 and Yu et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,315 show a pedal supported by a rocker link and driven with a pair of links located under the pedal pivotally connected to a crank. Maresh et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,026 show a foot support member supported by a rocker link and driven by a double crank mechanism. Maresh in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,463 shows a foot platform with parallel movement as the the foot platform follows an oval path. Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,598 and Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,914 show a pedal link driven by two separate cranks. Lin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,760 offers elliptical foot and hand motion. Sands et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,643 shows elliptical foot motion with folding front post.
Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,683 shows a foot support member supported on one end with a compound rocker wherein a slider and handle lever support the rocker. Kuo in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,854 offers a linear foot support member connected on one end to a crank and guided along an arcuate curve under the pedal by a linkage on the other end. Wang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,112 shows a foot support member sliding on a pivot on one end and attached to a crank on the other that can fold. Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,917 shows a foot support member driven by a crank on one end and supported by a stationary roller on the other. Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,524 offers a slider crank mechanism having a pedal pivotally attached with a control link to articulate the pedal angle.
Chen U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,779,599 and 5,762,588 shows an elliptical pedal movement with a roller interface between the foot support member and crank. Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,136 shows a foot support member with a moving pedal for adjustable elliptical motion wherein a link from the pedal to the crank can be repositioned to change the pedal stroke length. Kuo U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,166 shows a foot support member guided on one end by a roller and driven on the other end by a four bar linkage. Stearns et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,954 offers a foot support member pivoted on one end with a lift crank on the other and a pedal moving on the foot support member to generate elliptical type foot motion.
There is a need for a compact pedal operated exercise machine that can be safely operated in the standup position having a long pedal stroke whereby the arms and legs can be exercised with the feet close together moving through a generally elliptical movement.
It is one objective of this invention to provide an elliptical pedal movement with a crank linkage that provides a compact and simple exercise machine with a small footprint. Another object of this invention is to contain the driving linkage under the pedals. Another objective of this invention is to position the pedals close together as preferred by women users. Yet another object of this invention is to provide arm exercise that is coordinated with the pedal movement.
The present invention relates to the kinematic motion control of pedals which simulate running, climbing and cycling. More particularly, apparatus is provided that offers variable intensity exercise through a leg operated cyclic motion in which the pedal supporting each foot is guided through successive positions during the motion cycle while a load resistance acts upon the mechanism.
The pedals are guided through an oblong or elongate curve motion while pedal angles vary during the pedal cycle to maintain the heel of the foot generally in contact with the pedal. As the foot is raised, the heel of the foot remains generally in contact with the inclining pedal for safer operation. Arm exercise is by arm levers coordinated with the mechanism guiding the foot pedals.
In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a separate pedal for each foot, each pedal being extended by a foot support member having a first portion and a second portion. A rotary crank is attached to the framework under the foot support member proximate the floor. The crank completes one full revolution during a pedal cycle and is phased generally opposite the crank for the other pedal through a crankshaft bearing housing attached to the framework.
A rocker link is pivotally connected at one end to the framework proximate the floor. A coupler member is connected to the crank at a crank pivot and the rocker link is connected to the coupler member at a rocker pivot positioned intermediate the ends to cause the rocker link to oscillate back and forth as the crank turns. The other end of the rocker link is pivotally connected to the first portion of the foot support member to guide for back and forth movement.
The coupler member is extended upward to position a roller offset relative to a line connecting the crank pivot and rocker pivot on the coupler member. The roller is in rollable contact with the second portion of the foot support member to provide generally up and down movement as the crank is rotated. The crank, rocker link, coupler member and foot support member cause the pedal to follow an elongate curve similar to an ellipse. The pedals may be positioned as close together as desired.
Arm exercise is provided with handles pivotally connected to the framework. A connecting link is pivotally connected to each handle and each foot support member to coordinate the arm movement with the foot. When the foot is forward, the handle corresponding to that foot is generally rearward. The connecting link could also be connected to the pedal, rocker link or coupler link for similar coordination.
A step surface is provided as part of the shroud to mount the pedals from the rear or side. The shroud is close to the floor to completely contain the load resistance, crank, a portion of the coupler members and lower portion of the rocker links. Slots provided on the step surface allow the upper portion of the rocker links and coupler members to protrude for support of each foot support member located above the step surface.
In an alternate embodiment, the roller is positioned on the foot support member offset to the centerline of the foot support member. A foot support extension protrudes downward from the foot support member to position the roller in rollable contact with the coupler member. As the crank rotates, the second portion of the foot support member has up and down movement while the roller rolls relative to the coupler member. The remainder of the alternate embodiment is similar to the preferred embodiment.
Load resistance is imposed upon the crank for each embodiment through a first pulley attached to the crank which is engaged by belt to second pulley supported by a jackshaft. A third pulley is attached to the jackshaft to drive a flywheel and alternator. The alternator can be varied during operation through a control system within easy reach of the operator. Other forms of load resistance such as friction discs, magnetic, air, friction belt, etc. may also be used.
In summary, this invention provides the operator with stable foot pedal support having motions that simulate running, jogging and climbing with very low joint impact and upper body exercise in a compact space having a small footprint. The linkage driven by the pedals and load resistance are contained in a shroud positioned close to the floor. The pedal stroke is considerably longer than the crank stroke. Arm exercise is coordinated with the pedal motion.